


Sam's Plaid shirt may have met A Sweater

by LoveRoundWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Helpful Cas, M/M, Plaid Sweaters, Sam Has a Big crush, Sastiel - Freeform, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRoundWorld/pseuds/LoveRoundWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Christmas, and Castiel wants to give the tallest Winchester a practical gift, one that Sam will use often. Something that'll help him, but he'd also actually use. Something he'd like. So he decides to combine a sweater-because, since the Trials, Sam's always cold- and Sam's favorite style of shirt together. The results are...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, guys! This is one of my first one shots! I wrote it and sent it out to someone as a prompt, along with my other ugly sweater story with Sam/Gabriel (The person said Sam, but not with who... :D)! So, please shoot me a comment, tell me what y'all think, yeah? And if you'd want it to turn into a story, I would love to hear about it! Gracias!

               It’s almost Christmas time. Again. Two months until, in fact. Castiel observes that Sam always seems to be _cold_. Especially since the Trials. But he never really complains about it. He just…wears more layers.

               And Castiel didn’t just want to get a present for the taller Winchester. No, he wanted to get a meaningful, but also _useful_ present. He wanted to be useful to Sam. Wanted Sam to be able to use it every day. But what would he be able to get, or make him, for Christmas that was both meaningful and useful? He suddenly gets a brilliant idea, and sets to work making it.

 

               To say Sam was…surprised to get a gift from Castiel on Christmas morning, was an understatement. Not so much the gift itself, but the fact that Castiel _insisted_ on giving it to him before he even got out of bed.

               “It will be of use to you for a longer period of time, this way.” Was all the gruff voice will say. The usually solemn sounding voice actually sounded excited, and so Sam figured he’d indulge his secret crush of about-oh since he met him, probably. Perhaps a story for another time.

               “Thanks, Cas.” He replies with a sleepy smile, opening the admittedly horribly wrapped present sitting in his lap. He stared down at…a sweater? A…Plaid sweater, with a giant Anti-demon possession symbol in the middle, a halo leaning off of the symbol and…what looked to be small black angel wings outlining the bottom of the sweater, as well as the bottom of its sleeves. But a _plaid sweater?_

               He looked up to the angel’s eagerly awaiting face. Sam clears his throat, scratching the back of his head. “…Did you make this yourself?”

               Castiel grins with his reply “Yes! I wanted to make you something both useful, and meaningful. The Anti-possession symbol is you…guys” He pauses before adding the plural word. “And the black angel wings and halo is myself! And, I assumed you’d wear it more often year round if it were plaid, as you seem to favor that style!”

               Before Sam can reply, there’s a snort from the hallway. Dean. Knowing he was caught, he came in, snatching the sweater from his hands. Turning it this way and that, he snorts again looking down at Sam and Cas-who are still on the bed. “Plaid? Seriously? It’s kinda…ugly.”

               Sam quickly glanced at Cas, watching his face fall and his heart plummets with Cas’ smile. “I like it.” He says quickly, blushing when Cas’ face lights back up with uncertain hope.

               “Really? You don’t think…it’s ugly?” Cas asks, as Dean smirks his _someone has a crush_ thing he’s been doing too often lately.

               “Yeah, Sammy. You don’t think it’s kind of ugly?” Dean goads, raising his left eyebrow.

               Sam cleared his throat and stood up. He quickly got rid of his T-shirt, and snatched the sweater from Dean, slipping it over his head. It was rather…warm and comfortable, actually. He turns a shy smile down at the angel. “Thanks Cas, it’s perfect and I love it.” And I love you, he echoes in his mind as Castiel’s face lights up in utter happiness.

               “Hey,” Dean says slowly as they turn to look at him, his face scrunching up in confusion. “Where’s my present in bed?”

               Sam blinks, and both he and Dean look at Cas. Who promptly turned red. “I…was going to get you fresh pie?” And it sounds more of a question as he flits out to find pie.

               Dean’s smirk is in place again as he calls out “Make it apple!” And winks at his little-not-so-little brother.


	2. The plaid doesn't look so bad...

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=jqt7cl)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Does anyone know how to upload an image that you've scanned onto your computer? I've drawn a picture that goes with this story but...I can't get it to upload... :( I did a picture for my Sam/Gabe too... Help, please!


End file.
